


I'm sorry, my love. Forgive me?

by sakura_kiiss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I guess it counts as angst, I suck at dialogue, M/M, Not Beta Read, dojae are idiots wbk, fluff ig, i dont even know what this is honestly, is this angst? idk, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_kiiss/pseuds/sakura_kiiss
Summary: “Do you love him?”The question caught Doyoung off guard, and without even hesitating he confirmed it.“So much, hyung, so much.”“Do you value your relationship?”“Of course, why wouldn't I-”“Then fix this. Talk to him. If you won't then I'm making him talk to you.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	I'm sorry, my love. Forgive me?

Doyoung accidentally grabbed Jaehyun's hand, mostly out of instinct, but he felt Jaehyun push it away. _I see how it is,_ Doyoung thought to himself.

To be honest, he's probably just being cautious but that didn't stop Doyoung from thinking that it meant something else.

Their relationship was, well, as some would say, _rocky_ , at the moment, so Jaehyun doing that, especially during a livestream really got Doyoung thinking. He thought about how earlier that morning there wasn't even a “Good morning” from his boyfriend, or a “Have you eaten?” when they were alone in the practice rooms earlier.

Guess winning Mario Kart was so much more important than anything. So yes, their relationship _is currently_ rocky.

Johnny even woke up to Doyoung moping, which ended up with the older ranting to him that they were acting like children and that being in a 3-year-relationship with each other should've made both their competitiveness dissipate. But obviously, it didn't.

Once the live ended, Doyoung was quick to leave the studio, making Hyuck and their Taeil-hyung worry. Jaehyun, on the other hand was aware of what he did. Though he didn't know if he should be guilty and chase after him or just ignore him. After all, he was the one who won the game. (Though the voice in his head says otherwise.)

“Trouble in paradise?” Taeil was the first to speak, making Jaehyun sigh in response.

“Okay stop sighing hyung you sound like an old man, whose fault is it?” Those words coming from Donghyuck sounded way too non-Donghyuck like, immediately making Jaehyun snap his head towards the younger's direction.

He really doesn't know if he should be offended or be grateful for how observant he is.

“Well,” He started, already feeling the lasers shooting out of both his members' eyes, “we played Mario Kart last night and he won,

but ikindamadeafussaboutitandgotirritatedandhegotverysulkyinreturn.”

“Taeil-hyung and I are not robots hyung use your words and speak properly!” The younger was clearly irritated, not used to seeing the lovers in a dilemma.

Clearing his throat, he started again, “I kinda made a fuss about it and got irritated, and he got very sulky in return.” Saying it out loud, it really sounded _very_ ridiculous.

Both his members looked at him as if he were an extraterrestrial being.

“Jung Yoonoh I've gotta be honest with you,” This time, it was Taeil who spoke up, “you two are fucking idiots,” he said, standing up from his seat, “but you're the bigger idiot this time.” And with that, he left.

Jaehyun was, to put it in simpler words, shocked. Yes he was used to hearing the older swear, but this was the first time he swore at _him_ and he didn't know how to feel. Sure he deserved it, and maybe he is an idiot.

Wait, not maybe. He _is_ an idiot.

“You know, Taeil-hyung is right, you two are idiots.”

“You're not helping, Hyuckie.”

“I know.”

Doyoung made his was back to their dorm (with the approval from their manager, of course) first. He really couldn't believe that he was together with a childish idiot.

He was greeted by Johnny, who was in the middle of connecting his phone to the TV. Doyoung looked at him and was already aware of what the older was going to sa-

“You two didn't make up, didn't you.”

Doyoung didn't even need to respond to a question that had such an obvious answer, so instead of actually using his words, he just sank into his spot on the couch.

“You two are so competitive it's so ridiculous.”

“But he was the one who got ma-”

“Don't raise your voice at me, I'm still older than you.” That immediately made Doyoung shut up. A mad Seo Youngho was not a sight to see.

He quickly apologized and tried to come up with a well structured sentence that was Johnny-Hyung-Proof.

“He got mad at me first, and earlier we were on Vapp and I accidentally brushed my hand against his and he immediately took his hand back.” He tried saying that without crying.

Never in their relationship did he cry because of a petty argument, but it fucking _hurt_ that that was Jaehyun's immediate reaction.

“Doyoung, look, I know you two have always been competitive, even during little games. But in the future, that will become your biggest weakne- wait no don't cry,”

Johnny knew he was screwed. Once Doyoung started crying he knew that it'd take a while to make him stop.

“Okay just let it out,” the older said sitting next to him, trying to comfort him by patting his back, “as I was saying, you two should not let competitions be the basis of your relationship, understand?”

Doyoung nodded, no other words to say. Johnny was speaking as softly as he could, _finally_ making him calm down a bit.

“Do you love him?” 

The question caught Doyoung off guard, and without even hesitating he confirmed it.

“So much, hyung, so much.”

“Do you value your relationship?”

“Of course, why wouldn't I-”

“Then fix this. Talk to him. If you won't then I'm making him talk to you.”

Doyoung just nodded and headed to his room. He was way too tired for this.

His heart was heavy and he felt like crying so much more, but he was greeted by the embrace of sleep instead.

Jaehyun was on a quest. He did end up trying to chase after his boyfriend, but to his surprise, he already left.

He's screwed.

He quickly asked permission from their manager to go back home first, (fortunately, he agreed) and he quickly made his way to Doyoung's favorite bakery.

His eyes scanned through all the variations of bread and cakes alike. Finally, he saw what he was looking for.

Doyoung's favorite cream cheese bread.

He knew that that was what the older often bought when he wanted to reward himself, but this time, Jaehyun wanted to apologize, hoping that the pieces of bread would make him happy even if he wouldn't accept his apology.

He quickly payed for the pieces of cream cheese bread he chose, even getting two slices of Doyoung's favorite blueberry cheesecake for extra measure.

Once he was done with getting what he needed, he made his way to their apartment complex. Though they lived in separate dorms, the code to his boyfriend and the others' dorm was already engraved on his mind. As soon as he walked in, he was greeted by Johnny, who, was surprised to see him at first, but was already ready to throw one of their many throw pillows at him.

“Hi hyun- wait no!” Jaehyun said, in an attempt to avoid the incoming piece of foam but it already hit his shoulder. _Johnny-hyung sure has a great aim_ , he thought to himself.

“If you're here to apologize do it already or I swear Jung Yoonoh, _I will_ punch you.”

Jaehyun was stunned. He knew how protective Johnny was to everyone, so seeing Doyoung, the member (aside from Taeyong) who was always quick to comfort everyone else when they're in a sticky situation hurt, probably made him see Jaehyun as an enemy. Jaehyun didn't even mind the treatment that he was getting from the older members.

Probably because he knew that he deserved it.

“So are you going to move, or not?” The older started again, “or are you going to make me force you in his room?”

“No, no, no, hyung you don't need to-”

“Then what are you doing standing there like a dog who got abandoned?”

In all honesty, Jaehyun was in cold sweat. He realized just a few moments ago that the entire situation was stupid, and was entirely his fault. So thinking that his boyfriend was hurt by what he did made his heart sink even more.

“Before I go inside, I just want to ask,” Johnny looked at him with such a piercing gaze, Jaehyun almost wanted to gouge his own eyeballs out just to avoid the older's gaze, “how bad did I mess up?”

“He didn't talk to any of us when we ate earlier this morning, and only talked when I asked him why he was so quiet. He also cried when he got here, so, if that doesn't answer your question then I'm not even going to say anything anymore.”

Just by hearing all that made Jaehyun feel even _more_ like shit.

“Fuck,” he sighed, “I really am an idiot aren't I?”

“Yes you are. Now go talk to him, I can't stand seeing you two like this.”

So that he did.

He knocked on the other's door, but was surprised that there was no answer, so he peeked his head inside, just to see his boyfriend laying on his side, face away from the door, still in his baby blue hoodie, and is probably asleep.

He slowly closed the door, making sure to not make noise, completely aware of how much of a light sleeper Doyoung was.

He was stood by his bed, debating whether to wake him up or just leave, only to see the other shuffle. He probably felt someone else's presence.

Jaehyun, not wanting to wake the older up, made the choice to just kneel by his bed, placing his bag of goodies on top of Doyoung's dresser beforehand. The older probably felt someone inside the room with him and looked behind him, but was greeted with someone who he didn't want to see. At the moment, atleast.

He was quick to bury his head back on his pillow, but seeing his eyes puff from crying didn't make Jaehyun feel any better.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun tried, slowly rubbing his hand on the older's back, “look at me, please?

But to his expectations, Doyoung wasn't budging.

“Hyu- love, please,” he tried again, “I know I messed up and I know that I'm probably the worst boyfriend that there is, but I'm so sorry.”

He felt the other's back moving.

_Fuck._

Doyoung was crying.

“Please don't cry, I know what I did earlier and I wasn't thinkin-”

“That doesn't change the fact that you pushed my hand away,” Doyoung finally said, almost inaudibly, “it hurt, Jaehyun, it really did.”

He finally looked at him, eyes red and brimmed with tears. Just seeing Doyoung like that made Jaehyun want to cry as well.

“I'm sorry,” Jaehyun took the other's hand, “I'm really sorry,” kissing his forehand, “don't cry anymore, please?” Wiping his boyfriend's tears with his other hand.

Doyoung immediately melted to the other's touch, making him calm down.

“Talk to me?” Jaehyun said, running his hand through Doyoung's hair.

“I know that you were mad from last night,” the older said, pouting from what he had just said, “but what you did wasn't nice.”

“I know and I'm such an idiot. I know that I shouldn't have done that, but I wasn't thinking. I thought you were also mad at me for getting mad at you,” Jaehyun said, drawing circles on the back of his boyfriend's hand with his thumb, avoiding Doyoung's eyes, “I didn't think that it would hurt you, and I deserve to receive any form of punishment because of what I did.”

Doyoung was still silent, and that scared Jaehyun.

“Love, talk to me ple-”

He was greeted by his boyfriend's arms under his, hugging him. Jaehyun quickly reciprocated, and held him tightly.

“I'm sorry,” he said repeatedly, occasionally kissing the older's head, “I'm so, so sorry, love.”

They were in that position for what felt like an hour, and Jaehyun's knees were already giving out, but that didn't matter.

Not now, atleast.

Finally, Doyoung looked up and pouted. Jaehyun held himself back from pressing his lips onto the older's. That sure was a sight Jaehyun wanted to see everyday, though not because of them arguing, but because of how adorable his boyfriend looked.

“You're an idiot, Jung Yoonoh.”

“I know.”

“You're too competitive.”

“But so are yo-” Jaehyun stopped himself quickly because of the look his boyfriend gave him, a look akin to an _'I will break your legs'_ look, “I know.”

“But I still love you.”

“I kno- I love you too.”

Doyoung buried his head on Jaehyun's chest again, “Doie I know you're comfortable like this but my knees are killing me.”

Doyoung let out little giggles that made Jaehyun's heart race. He then laid his back on his bed again, and made grabby hands to Jaehyun, wanting him to lay with him.

“Cuddle with me and I'll forgive you.” 

And that he did.

Doyoung immediately made himself comfortable, his head on Jaehyun's chest, whose hoodie was _very_ soft on his cheeks. Jaehyun continued running his hand through Doyoung's hair, while his other hand was intertwined with Doyoung's hand that was on his chest.

“I'm sorry, baby,” he said, continuing to shower Doyoung's head with kisses, “I even bought you your favorite cheesecake and bread incase you didn't accept my apology.”

Doyoung looked at him again, this time with a smile on his face, and Jaehyun felt heat creeping up to his cheeks.

Even though they've known each other for so long, Doyoung still had the same effect on him.

“You really are an idiot.”

“I know, and I'm sorry,” he pressed a kiss on his forehead, “but you still love me, right, Doie?”

Chuckling from what he said, Doyoung looked up again, “Use honorifics, I'm still older than you!” He replied, making Jaehyun erupt with laughter.

“Okay _Doie-hyung_ , you still love me, right?”

“Of course I still do, now please stop apologizing.”

“Okay bunny.” Doyoung was quick to pinch the other's side, making Jaehyun laugh even more.

“Jaehyun I swear to god, I will punch yo-” Jaehyun quickly pressed his lips on the other's, and when he felt the other smile into the kiss he melted even more. Doyoung was the first to break the kiss, and was pouting. Jaehyun just smiled at him, pressing his lips on his again.

“Okay my love, I'll stop.”

Moments passed and they were already comfortable in their position, Doyoung looked up again, “Are you staying here tonight?”

Jaehyun fished for his phone that was in his pocket to look at the time and smiled once he saw the text their manager sent him, “Might as well.” He smiled at him.

“Goodnight, idiot.” Doyoung pressed a kiss on his cheek and was back to his previous position, and covered both of their intertwined bodies with his duvet.

“Sleep tight, my love.” He returned his lover's kiss by pressing his lips on his forehead.

**[** **Manager-hyung**

_**i**_ _**m sleeping in your room tonight,** _

_**youngho told me why youre in our room** _

_**dont do whatever im thinking you two** _

_**will do there please** _

_**night** _

**]**

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii !!!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> enx for reading hehehehehe this is so messy BUT i had to get it out of my mind so heres the cluster of words that's the outcome of word vomit and the dojae tag is so dry i had to do this for the community ’ㅁ’
> 
> hope u enjoyed !!!!!


End file.
